Woodturning is a form of woodworking that is used to create wooden objects (e.g. a bowl or a table leg) on a lathe using cutting tools. Woodturning differs from most other forms of woodworking in that the wood is moving while a relatively stationary tool is used to cut and shape the wood. Many intricate shapes and designs can be made by turning wood or woodturning.
Despite the advances in technology for manufacturing wood products, hand turned products are more highly valued and sought after than mass-produced products. This creates a high demand for hand turned products. Also, woodturning products by hand is a hobby enjoyed by many. Accordingly, there is a need for tools for creating hand turned products.
One area of hand turned products is hand turned containers. Hand turned containers include, but are not limited to, bowls, platters, cups, goblets, dishes, plates, saucers, pots, tumblers, teacups, tasters, etc.
There are many problems and difficulties with creating a hand turned container. These problems may include: creating a uniform or controlled wall thickness, the strength of the walls, the aesthetic appearance of a hand turned container, the time it takes to create a hand turned product, the amount of skill required, and the amount of time it takes to cure a hand turned product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a woodturning tool for creating hand turned containers that addresses all of these problems.